Crowfeather's Trial/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Crowfeather slowly eats a vole, reminiscing on his discovery from yesterday. He's saddened, and wonders how to tell Breezepelt that Nightcloud was taken by foxes. The tom thinks about how he'd reacted last night, having almost forgotten he was still on ThunderClan territory. After avoiding a ThunderClan patrol, he'd made his way back to camp. Crowfeather watches as Breezepelt enters camp with a rabbit, along with Heathertail and Harespring. As he drops off his catch, Crowfeather watches warily, waiting for the right moment to break the news. :Breezepelt begs Heathertail to help him navigate the tunnels, insisting that he's going to go find Nightcloud. The she-cat begins to protest, but Crowfeather bounds over to the cats, interrupting their conversation. He abruptly meows that it won't be necessary, and Breezepelt's eyes flare in hope. The tom asks if he'd gone out to search, and Crowfeather explains his search, and his discovery of Nightcloud's nest and the fox scent. Breezepelt draws back, and his father tells him not to blame himself. :Breezepelt meows that it's not his fault, it's the stoats'. He promises revenge on them, insisting that his mother was a great fighter, and she could've fought the fox if it weren't for her injuries. Heathertail tries to comfort him, but Breezepelt meows that they need to kill every last stoat, no matter what. Crowfeather tells him sternly to calm down, and that while what he said was true, they must consider Kestrelflight's vision. Breezepelt glares, hissing that he doesn't care about the vision, and only wants them dead in revenge for what they did. Crowfeather is stunned by his fury, not able to form words. :Leaftail approaches the group, questioning if he just said he doesn't care about Kestrelflight's vision. Breezepelt exclaims that he doesn't care, and will kill the animals in the tunnels. He leaves, and more cats begin to gather around. Leaftail meows that if Breezepelt were truly loyal to WindClan, he would respect his medicine cat. He continues that the vision was important, and that every cat must work together to prevent the flood. A murmur of agreement rises, but others seem doubtful. :Crowfeather hisses, calling Leaftail a sanctimonious cleanpaw. He insists that Breezepelt does care about the vision, but that he's just lost his mother. The tom asks how they'd feel if their mother was killed by the stoats, and says his son needs time to grieve. The surrounding cats look shocked, questioning how they know Nightcloud is dead. Crowfeather reports that he found signs of her being gravely injured and being taken by foxes. Crouchfoot sneers, saying that Breezepelt is taking it badly because he knows he could have done more. The surrounding cats seem to agree, gazing after the black tom with glares. :Heathertail spits that Breezepelt is as loyal as all of them. She leaves to go after the tom, but Crowfeather tells her to give him time. Leaftail meows that they're all sorry about Nightcloud, but Breezepelt can't be trusted and is evil. Heathertail calls him a heartless flea-pelt and races out of camp. The rest of the cats watch her go, and then turn to Crowfeather. The black tom is bewildered with his Clan's reactions so far, and feels bad for Breezepelt. He realizes that there's nothing more he can do and slowly walks away. Characters Major }} Minor *Harespring *Breezepelt *Leaftail *Crouchfoot }} Mentioned *Bramblestar *Onestar *Kestrelflight }} Notes and references Category:Crowfeather's Trial Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc